Sucked Into the Past
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are somehow sucked into the past when the titans barely formed. How will they get back and will they begin to act like their past selves and realize how close they were compared to the team? RAExBB
1. To the Past We Go

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are somehow sucked into the past when the titans barely formed. How will they get back and will they begin to act like their past selves? RAExBB **

**BB&Rae: past selves **

**Beast Boy&Raven: future selves **

**Chapter 1 **

**To the Past We Go **

Raven sat on the couch chewing a stick of gum and staring at the wall, her mind blank. The doors swished open, causing her to jump.

"Oops, sorry Raven. I didn't mean to scare you," the familiar deep voice of Beast Boy as he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Though unlikely it was for Raven not to start insulting the changeling or at least ask what he was doing up at six in the morning, she did not even glance at him. Nor did she respond in any way to show she had heard what he said. She simply kept staring at the wall, her attention so much absorbed that she didn't notice the green titan come back from the kitchen and sit down beside her.

He stared at her, curiously, "Uh, not to be rude but why are you staring at the wall?" He lifted his fork of tofu to his mouth and swallowed as he waited for an answer. "Raven," he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello," he whispered in her ear in a sing-a-long voice.

Not expecting this she jumped, causing four light bulbs to blow up. "Damnit Beast Boy!" She shouted at him angrily.

Beast Boy smiled, satisfied that she was at least acknowledging him now. "Hey, how come you were staring at the wall?"

Her expression softened, "I just spaced out again."

He stared at her concerned, setting his plate and fork on the table, "You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?"

"I just have this feeling like something big is going to happen." The dark girl answered truthfully.

Neither noticed Warp was hidden in the room as he sot at them and expected to send them to the future where he could defeat them. However, he did not remember to change his weapon to future and instead of sending them to the future he sent them to the past.

The two titans fell onto the main room floor. They both stood up.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked as Raven helped him up.

"Judging by the color of the blast I'd say Warp's new weapon." She looked around, "Wait a minute."

The green titan noticed the old game station, "Hey, where's the new game station! We got rid of this years ago!"

Raven walked up to the calendar, "Beast Boy, Warp sent us to the year when we formed the titans.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say to that. His ears twitched, "Someone's coming."

Raven and the changeling hid in a corner as they watched Rae's twelve year old self walk in the main room and start to meditate.

"It's you," he whispered to Raven, still in shock.

"Come on," Raven whispered back. "If we're quiet we can sneak by without getting caught." She started walking slowly toward the main room door.

"Wait, why's your cloak white?" He asked before they went through the doors.

Raven stared at her younger self, "Malciore."

He didn't say anything else as the younger Raven disappeared.

They both ran down the hallway and went to Beast Boy's room.

"Ugh," she covered her nose.

The green teen laughed nervously, "Um, sorry about that. Isn't this the day when you, you know?"

"The day I released him, yes," she was still frowning from the smell.

"How are we going to get back?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know but we can't ask ourselves for help or else we risk changing the future."

"But if we don't we won't have a future if we stay here." He pointed out to her.

Raven stared at him, her eyes smiling with impression, "When did you get so smart?"

He smiled, "I had years to learn from you."

A slight blush was visible on her cheeks, "Okay we'll tell them but not until I trap the dragon back in the book."

Beast Boy nodded, "And how exactly are we going to do that. We can't just go up to them and be all 'hey guys we're from the future and we need help getting' back."

Raven shrugged, "You have a better idea?"

"Uh, no. I thought you would," he answered.

The two waited and watched as BB knocked on younger Rae's door.

"Raven," BB called her sadly, "It's me. Look, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She sounded like she was going to cry. "You're not the one who…"

"No, I'm sorry that," he said slowly, "he broke your heart."

"I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who made me feel like I wasn't…creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." Rae said sadly.

"Ok. Fine, you're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locket in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."

The door opened as Rae slowly walked toward him and wrapped her arms around the green boy in a hug.

The changeling blushed.

She let go and stared at him.

"Uhh," he stared back speechless.

Beast Boy looked over to see Raven staring at the floor and playing with the side of her cape.

She looked up at him, "I never thanked you for that."

He smiled, "Yeah well the hug was thanks enough."

"Whoo-hoo!" Cyborg shouted as he threw the stank ball at BB's head. "Stank ball!"

The younger green teen groaned, sitting up.

Rae picked it up from his head and encased it in dark energy as she smirked at the tin man.


	2. Poking Fun at the Past

**Dedicated to:**

**futuremarine1000**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Nightmare**

**Blueyedgirl**

**OceanLeviathan**

**sailormarsfire93**

**pimpofthetitans**

**futuremarine1000**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**Poking Fun at the Past**

"Maybe we should press the," Beast Boy reached toward the big red button.

Raven slapped his hand away from it, "Can't you read?"

Before he could read the sign she hit the button. He glared at her.

They waited in the middle of the main room as the younger titans came in.

"What the hell!" BB spoke.

Robin and everyone looked back between the four.

"Hi," Beast Boy laughed nervously, waving at them. "How's it going?"

Raven hit him and stepped in front of him, "I'll do it." She stared at them, "We're from the future and we've…"

"Come to warn us that hamsters are going to take over the world!" The younger changeling interrupted.

Both Raven's glared at him.

He laughed nervously.

"No, we've come by accident actually."

"And it's my future self's fault," BB asked.

Beast Boy glared at his younger self. "Was not!"

Raven sighed, "No, surprisingly it was my fault."

Beast Boy looked at her concerned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Rae. It's not your fault. Besides, it was Cy's for having such crummy security."

Cyborg frowned, "Dude, no one can get through my security!"

"Wait, you let me call you Rae in the future?" BB asked happily.

Rae was surprised.

"Only when he's being good," Raven said seriously. Suddenly she said something totally random to the past titans, "Ugh! I need my gum!"

"Be back in a sec," Beast Boy ran to his room, got a gum pack and gave it to Raven.

She stuck a piece in her mouth and sighed, "Thanks I needed it."

The other titans stared at her like she just lit up a cigarette.

"It helps calm my nerves," she explained.

"Okay," the Rae sweat dropped, distressed that her future self was addicted to gum. "So why do you need our help getting back. You probably know a spell or…"

"My powers aren't exactly behaving," Raven interrupted. "Damn Warp." She muttered.

"She's been spacing out since our last battle with him," Beast Boy whispered to them, despite the fact he knew Raven heard every word.

She glared at him but didn't say anything, "I don't remember the time travel spell and I didn't get it until about a year ago."

"So what's the future like?" Cy asked. "Are Robin and Star a couple yet?"

The two titans in question blushed.

"Sadly no. They're just worse now." Raven said, disgusted.

"They're disgusting," Beast Boy frowned. "I can't believe they still haven't told each other." He lightened up, "Oh and Rae and me are best friends!" He grinned happily, wrapping on arm around her shoulders.

The young titans could see the hint of a smile on Raven's face.

She coughed, "Well I guess we'll have to stay here until we figure out a way to go back."

"Uh, where are we going to sleep?" He sweat dropped.

"There are a couple of spare bedrooms we don't use for anything," Robin's thumb pointed behind him.

Rae and BB walked down the hallway toward their rooms, not knowing their older selves were spying on them.

"So what do ya think of the future?" BB asked.

Rae rolled her eyes, "Never let me go anywhere near gum."

BB laughed and Beast Boy chuckled before Raven hit him in the gut. "Do you think we'll really be best friends?"

"Well I guess if I spaced out enough times while you were in the same room," she said, joking.

"No, really. I mean we won't fight as much and stuff." BB stared at her sad face. "What's wrong? Is it…"

Rae grimaced, "Yeah, but it's also about our future selves." She paused and frowned, "Didn't you notice something a bit off between them?"

"Like what?" BB asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know," she answered, frustrated. "It's like they're both hiding something. I sensed it."

They walked the rest of the way without a word except goodnight.

Beast Boy was the first to comment, "Uh, what exactly are we hiding?"

Raven was just as stumped as him. "No idea but whatever it is it has to be something big or else my younger self wouldn't have sensed it."

They both went in their separate rooms and met up at six the next morning.

Raven was drinking herbal tea as she stared out the windows, thinking and Beast Boy, for whatever reason beyond her, was sleeping on the couch beside her in kitten form. Without realizing it her hand reached for the green animal and began to pet it.

He started purring in his sleep.

Raven smiled slightly and placed him on her lap.

The doors swished open and Rae walked in to see her older self petting a green kitten. "Morning," she grumbled.

Raven smiled, her eyes laughing at how she used to act. "Good morning sunshine."

Rae frowned at her older self and poured herself some herbal tea. Then sat near Raven, "Still get up early?"

"Yeah and so does Beast Boy," she paused as if in thought, "on occasion," she added, her expression seemed content. "Usually when he's worried about me," a small blush spread across her cheeks.

Rae raised a brow. _I sure do change in the future. _"So I can express emotions now?"

Raven sighed, "Just a little." She looked down at her lap and smiled slightly. "Thanks to him."

Rae was now really confused, "But how…"

She held up her hand, "I can't tell you everything or else I risk changing the future and this is one thing I don't want changed." At her younger self's worried expression she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch but ignored it, "You'll get over him. Just go to Beast Boy when you need help. He may not exactly know how to help but he'll try."

Rae grimanced.

"You doubt I'm really you from the future?" Raven's gaze returned to the ocean outside.

Rae said nothing.

"I suppose if I were in your position I would too," she looked back at Rae. "You were probably surprised to still be alive. Well, you'll understand why later and try to practice cooking pancakes or get a cookbook. Even in the future I can't cook." She said, amused as she leaned back.

The green kitten moved and opened his eyes as it transformed into Beast Boy. He smiled at Raven but then noticed he was on her lap and blushed, "Uh, sorry Rae. I'll just go now," he ran to the kitchen.

"You woke him up on purpose," Rae raised a brow.

The door swished and Robin walked in, "Good morning everyone."

Raven smirked at Rae, amused, "Well I couldn't just let the Boy Wonder walk in and start to poke fun. It wouldn't…actually considering it's the past it _would_ be the first time."

Rae rolled her eyes, "You're crazy."

Robin went into the elevator as he went to collect the paper.

"Well I can't believe you insulted yourself." Raven acted innocent, finding annoying her younger self to be quite fun.

Rae growled and stood up to take her cup to the kitchen.

"Hurricane heading your way Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, laughing inside.

Beast Boy walked out, "Geez Raven, you even annoy yourself."

"I'm just having a little fun. Too bad I had to be so serious in the past," she said plainly.

Rae walked in, glaring at her older self.

Raven shrugged, "Be happy you're going to be fun in the future without blowing someone up."

Beast Boy grinned, "I'm going to go wake myself up." He started down the hallway, leaving the two teens in the same room.

Rae once again sat beside her older self and opened her book.

**Raven is OOC in this chapter but it has something to do w/Warp. In a later chapter I'll explain why, as soon as I get an idea of what exactly is wrong. Review! I need ideas or else I'll get writers block for this story!**


	3. Future Emotions

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**sailormarsfire93**

**Blueyedgirl**

**pimpofthetitans**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**Future Emotions **

Raven and Beast Boy sat beside the other titans as Robin stood up, announcing what was to be done.

"Alright, do you remember where you bought this time travel spell?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"No, it was a Christmas present from Beast Boy." She pointed to the green teen beside her.

"Uh, I remember where I got it but it's like in Tokyo, Japan and I am not flying over there again. Last time I hit at least six storms, one tsunami, and two hurricanes."

"Fine, Star, you and I will retrieve it while the rest of you watch over the city." He spoke seriously.

"Not aw man, there's no way you're taking the T ship without me." Cyborg spoke.

Beast Boy wrote all the important information and handed it over, "Alright but just make sure you don't give it to her until Christmas four years from now or better yet, return it."

Rae rolled her eyes, "What's the point? You're going to give it to me anyway."

"True but I think he's right." Raven told her younger self. "Besides it's too much power for you to control at the moment."

The following morning the three young titans left.

BB and Beast Boy played video games while Raven watched and Rae read her book.

Rae glanced over, frowning at her older self. _Why would I ever watch them play a video game? _

"Dude!" BB shouted, "You beat me!"

Beast Boy grinned, "That's because I have more experience."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a dork."

"Hey, so what else can you tell us about the future?" BB asked as he shut off the game.

"I like tofu," Raven sighs.

"Really?" BB grinned.

"WHAT!" Rae asked.

Beast Boy smiled, "Yup, she finally tried it about a year and a half ago."

"You mean four years from now," Raven corrected him. "And you and Cyborg don't argue over breakfast anymore." She told BB.

"Why not?" He tilted his head.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "We finally pissed Raven off so much she ended our argument."

Raven cracked a small smile.

Rae just glared at all of them. "How do we know you're not hiding something from us?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what we're hiding."

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, I thought about it all night and came up with zip."

"You think in the future," Rae stated, shocked.

BB pouted, "Hey!"

"You don't believe we're really you from the future?" Raven asked, smirking.

"No, this seems too much of a good future to be true." Rae folded her arms.

"GOOD!" Beast Boy started. "IT'S LIKE WORLD WAR THREE!" He shouted.

The dark teen flinched, shooting him an annoyed expression. "Alright, I wouldn't say World War 3."

BB's eyes looked scared, "AHH! World War 3! I'M GONNA DIE!" He ran around the room, screaming.

Rae and Raven shook their heads.

"I have a question," BB suddenly stopped yelling.

Rae raised a brow while Raven rolled her eyes playfully.

"Do I have a girlfriend in the future?" The young changeling asked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "No, I haven't had a girlfriend since…Terra."

Raven frowned, glaring at the floor.

"So we brought her back though, right?" The green boy asked hopefully.

"Actually we don't know how she came back but she lost all her memories so I guess in a way she kinda dumped me." He said it as if it didn't mean anything.

Rae was watching her future self's reaction. She could feel her hatred.

Raven took a deep breath and let out a small sigh, letting her anger flow out as she calmed down.

This made her younger self curious. Why was she so mad still? Surely she would've pushed it aside by then.

Both green titans noticed Raven.

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

She offered him a small smile, "Yeah, thanks."

He returned the smile as BB looked over at Rae to see her concerned face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

Her expression went neutral, "Nothing. Um, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" She asked her older self.

Raven nodded and they both teleported to their room. She stared at Rae expectedly.

"I still hate Terra in the future?" Rae asked, noticing her older self flinch.

Raven sighed, "It's not that simple. The future…changes things." She sat down

"How?" She sat down on the edge of her bed, beside her.

"In the future, you…" She paused, nibbling on her lower lip.

"I what?"

"You fall in love again," Raven glanced up at her younger self, nervously.

Rae's purple eyes widen, "What? But I….who?"

She stared right into the purple eyes, a small nervous smile on her lips.

"No," Rae started. She stood up, "No! No! No!" She backed away from the bed.

"It's going to happen whether you want it to or not," Raven told her. "The only reason I hate Terra is because she hurt him. He may act like it doesn't bother him but it does." She said seriously, almost monotone.

She was on the floor, her hands over her ears as she shook her head. "It's not true, it's not true."

Raven stood up, walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. "Why do you think we gave him a hug?"

"Is that what you meant by he helps me expression emotions?" Rae asked, avoiding the question.

"Kind of. He did do something else along with the other titans though." She shrugged.

**With the Boys **

"I think Rae still hates Terra," Beast Boy sighed when the girls left.

BB frowned, "She still hasn't forgiven her? Why?"

"I have no idea." The changeling admitted.

"So," he started nervously. "Do I still…like Raven?"

He smiled, "Nope." At his younger self's sad face he added, "You love her."

BB grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah but I'm too nervous to ask her out or tell her. I mean, sure we're best friends but I highly doubt she _loves _me."

"Hey, maybe that's what Rae sensed you were hiding but what is her older self hiding?" The green titan started.

"Wait a minute. If Raven could sense this when she was younger than could she have a better sense since she's older?" Beast Boy sweat dropped.

An uncomfortable silence formed as the doors swished open to reveal the two Ravens.

Rae's face had gone pink upon seeing BB.

Raven gave them a small smile, "So, what are we going to do until the others get back?"


	4. Twister and Strip Poker

**Chapter 4**

**Twister and Strip Poker**

Raven was on all fours, her right hand on blue, left hand on red, and her feet on separate green spots. She was hovering over BB who was doing a ninety degree angle difference from her position, making it so her head was right above his butt.

Rae didn't have much luck either with one arm reaching over BB's stomach to touch red, and another reaching under him to get blue, making it so her face was right next to his, her lips almost touching his cheek.

Beast Boy had a nervous smile with a slight blush over his face because since he had one foot on the green, another on yellow and both hands on red, he ended up looking straight up at Raven's breasts.

"I am never letting you pick the game again," Rae spoke.

BB felt her breath on his face and neck, causing him to blush, "I didn't think it'd turn out like this." He said nervously.

Silky spinned the arrow.

BB stretched his neck to see what it landed on, "Right foot blue Rae."

Raven knew it wasn't going to work out very easily if at all as she slowly began to move her right foot off the green. She looked underneath her to see where she should move it. She'd have to go under Beast Boy to get her foot to blue. Even without that problem she still didn't think she could spread her legs that far from each other. The dark titan moved her whole body toward the yellow in an attempt to keep herself balanced. Unfortunately this also meant that BB would have a good look at her bust. She almost reached the blue when she tripped on someone's limb and fell, taking both Beast Boys with her as well as her younger self.

BB ended up with his head on Raven's breast, Rae had fallen and landed beside him but because hre body was side ways, her lips were pressed against the younger changeling's cheek, Beast Boy had fallen on top of Rae, on the other side of her head.

BB opened his eyes which became wide with shock. _Oh, no._ He thought, thinking that Raven was going to kill him for this as a dark blush spread across his cheeks. Moving his head up as far as he could he saw she was blushing and didn't look angry at him.

Raven looked at him and sent him a thought. _It wasn't your fault so how could I be angry._ _However, if you don't at least try to get up I will be angry at you for taking advantage of this._ Her eyes narrowed at him.

He laughed nervously.

Rae, who was staring right at him, glared, "What do you think you're doing?!"

When they all got up, she was still glaring at him.

"Ok, I'm picking the next game," Beast Boy announced.

Raven sighed, "I'll go get the cards then." She left to go to BB's room.

"Uh, what are we playing?" BB asked curiously.

Rae stared at him, "It better not be something like the last game we just played."

"We're playing poker," he grinned.

"Strip poker," Raven said from the door, cards in hand.

"WHAT!" Both younger titans shouted in shock, blushing.

**Some Time Later**

So far Beast Boy's younger self was the one who lost the most. His shoes, socks, and gloves were off as they started their next game.

Beside the young titan, Rae had removed both her boots and socks. She really didn't want to keep on losing because that would mean her cape was next. Anything after that, she would just leave.

The older Raven was doing much better, having lost only one boot and one sock.

Beast Boy was second in how many wins he had. His shoes and one sock had been taken off. Currently he had a straight. He glanced at the others, smiling as he put his cards down, "Beat that."

The young titans both groaned.

Rae took off her cloak and placed it on the back of her chair.

BB pulled off the top half of his uniform, "Dude, I'm not going any farther than this."

"Me neither," Rae agreed with him for once.

"Than you two can just watch and learn your future strategies," Raven showed Beast Boy her cards. "Straight flush."

The changeling took off his other sock as the dark titan shuffled the cards.

**Ten Minutes Later**

BB and Rae were both blushing darkly at this point but their older selves were only lightly blushing.

Beast Boy was down to one article of clothing and that was his boxers.

Raven only wore her leotard but since she was older, her body had filled out more than her younger self. She put down her cards, "Four of a kind."

He put down his cards, "Dido."


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I very much doubt I'll ever post new fanfiction (aside from maybe the occasional one-shot) though I'll most certainly continue reading. Despite this, I do intend to finish, delete or allow someone else to finish the stories I've started.

**Stories Up for Adoption:**

Beast Boy meets Youtube

Sucked Into the Past

**Trying to Finish:**

Her True Demon

The Immortal

**Undecided:**

Mission Terra

A Not So Normal Life

Raven and Beast Boy's Story

_(I'm taking it off my other account & placing it on here. Because of the length I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption and putting a link of the person continuing it at the end)_

**Trying to Rewrite:**

A Gem, a Key and a Changeling

_(Also off my other account. It's finished but I'd like to rewrite it. However, because of my impatience & its length I don't know if I actually will. Either way I will be posting it)_


	6. Adoption

**Sucked Into the Past has now been adopted by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde **


End file.
